


Just Another Normal Morning

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexual Kurt Hummel, F/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Rachel can be pretty persuasive, actually, especially when she’s in Kurt’s clothes.





	Just Another Normal Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually started this back in like December I think it was and hey look, now it’s February and I’ve finally finished it?? Lol yeah. Anyway, my (late) submission for day four of Hummelberry Week, kinks. Barebacking and clothes kink both included here.

Kurt grins when he sees her in the morning, making French toast for him. She’s wearing nothing but her underwear and one of Kurt’s button-down shirts, much too large and oversized on her. It’s a mix of arousal and comfort that runs through him at the very sight. 

He walks up behind her as she flips the toast on the skillet, chest flush against her back, and wraps his arms around her waist, letting them rest where the elastic of her underwear is. “Hi,” he says, dropping a kiss onto her neck. 

Rachel smiles and leans back into him. “Hello to you, too.”

“You’re up early today.”

Rachel turns around in his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Yes, well, I wanted to make you breakfast. Thought you could use a boost after last night.”

Kurt feels his cheeks heat at the thought. They’d been at it for nearly three hours; it’s no wonder he’s so famished now. “Right." After three years of living together, it seems like they know almost everything there is to know about each other. He grins. "Well I think you must be a mind reader, then.”

Rachel laughs. “No, I’m just especially good at knowing my boyfriend’s needs.”

“That you are,” Kurt agrees, hands moving to rest on her hips instead, before she swats at him. 

“Okay, okay, get out of here!” she says, giggling and moving out of his grasp. “I need to finish these, or would you rather have burnt French toast?”

Kurt pouts and leans against the counter, watching her work as he sips the cup of coffee she’d put in front of him. “_No_. But I do want _you_. Can’t I have both?”

Rachel just picks up the spatula, flipping the toast to check it before putting it on a plate along with the other pieces already cooked. “No." She grabs the plate and bottle of syrup, walking back over to him and kissing him deeply. Kurt moans, kissing back on instinct, but before they can let it go too far, she’s moving away, giving him no choice but to follow her to the kitchen table.

"Sit,” she says, setting the plate on the table in front of him and grabbing him a fork. She watches as he eats in silence, awaiting his reaction. By the way he’s groaning appreciatively, she’s pretty damn sure she’s done well. When he’s at the last bite, Rachel stands from her chair, moving instead to sit on his lap, straddling his legs. She kisses him softly, arms winding loosely around the back of his neck. “Mmm, you taste like coffee and cinnamon,” she breathes against his lips and presses another kiss to his lips, “and syrup." 

Kurt groans, kissing her hard and grabbing her waist. Her shirt is started to get bunched up at the bottom and he can feel her against his clothed cock, wet in her panties and needy. 

"Kurt,” she moans, breaking off from the kiss and resting her forehead on his shoulder. She moves slowly against him, trying in vain to get some sort of friction or release, _anything_. “Kurt, please.”

Kurt pushes her up gently, reaching between them to tug down his pajama pants, letting his cock spring free to the cold air conditioning of the apartment. He looks up, catching her gaze for a moment before she leans down to kiss him, sensual and sweet all at the same time. Kurt tugs her panties down, urging her to lift up for a second so that he can remove them all the way. They fall to the floor and she’s back to kissing him, dirty this time and Kurt can tell he’s not going to last long. “C-condom,” he gasps into her mouth but she only shakes her head. 

“No,” she protests. “I wanna feel you.”

“Fuck,” he swears. He’s never been inside of her like that before, just him with nothing else between them. It’s much too risky to do as such without some sort of precaution. But when she’s writhing against him like that, grinning down at him and sucking kisses on his neck… it’s hard to say no. “You… you sure?”

She nods quickly and before he knows it, she’s on him, grabbing his fingers to stretch her before he takes the hint and crooks his fingers, pushing further inside her until she’s a sobbing mess.

“Okay, okay, th-that’s enough,” she says, whimpering, and he nods, grabbing her hips in his hands to guide her onto him. He slips into her, canting his hips upward while bringing her down to meet him. “K-Kurt,” she gasps, pressing down to meet his thrusts, and holds tightly to his sides, bruising him with her fingers as they build up a rhythm of sorts, only the noise of moans and gasps resounding throughout the room. They move together faster, each new movement sending the both of them spiraling into a dizzying haze of moans and sweat. 

“R-Rachel-” he breathes, only a hint of a warning before he clutches her shirt in his hand and pulls her in for a warm, quick kiss. He feels Rachel tighten around him, her whole body shaking with the intensity as she comes, and then he’s coming inside her. 

Rachel rests her forehead on his for a moment while they each try to regain normal breathing and a small smile makes its way to Kurt’s lips. She’s hot and heavy atop him but quite honestly, he could care less. She’s a comfort, something to keep him grounded, this beloved creature to let him know that he’s loved in return. 

He knows they should try to get up from the chair, shower and get ready for the day, but really he would much rather stay there with her for the rest of the day. That always seems like the much better option anyway.

_fin_.


End file.
